


Лишение девственности доктора: Господин & положение обязывает

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон хочет попробовать что-то новое, и Холмс с радостью на это соглашается.





	Лишение девственности доктора: Господин & положение обязывает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deflowering a Doctor: Or, Lord of the Manor & Noblesse Oblige](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624532) by [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/pseuds/sans_patronymic). 



Это было прекрасное зрелище: Джон Уотсон на коленях передо мной. Будучи уже много лет любовниками, мы наслаждались телами друг друга почти всеми мыслимыми способами в самых разных местах – включая довольно опрометчивое, но чрезвычайно волнующее рандеву в туалете St. James’s Hall во время антракта концерта Скрябина. Но то, что происходило в этот вечер, было впервые, по крайней мере для одного из нас.

Всё это началось неожиданно; после завтрака Уотсон ушёл к пациенту, а я заканчивал свою последнюю монографию о химических особенностях ядов, полученных из различных видов _Atropa_ *. Уотсон вернулся чуть позже, чем обычно, задержавшись у миссис Фелпс, которая, несмотря на отсутствие у неё медицинских знаний и плохой слух, всегда хотела знать всё о болезни, которая с ней случилась, и не важно, была та серьёзной или нет. На часах уже было начало девятого вечера, когда мой многострадальный компаньон наконец-то вернулся домой и, заявив, что уже поел, практически уложил меня на стол и набросился с отчаянными поцелуями.

– Я... Что с вами? – Я отстранился, чтобы спросить, хотя и не возражал против произошедшего.

– Наверх, – громко сказал он и повернулся в сторону двери гостиной, которая была широко распахнута.

Я улыбнулся – я не мог не улыбаться каждый раз, когда он давал мне распоряжения – и сделал вид, будто поправляю свой галстук. – Мне нужно ещё час или два поработать.

– Холмс, – начал он, раздеваясь: шляпа полетела на диван, сумка упала на пол, а пальто оказалось на моём кресле, – Я думал кое о чём. Я думал обо всем этом весь день, весь этот чёртов день. Я думал об этом, пытаясь в течение сорока минут рассказать миссис Фелпс о подагре. Я думал обо всём этом по пути домой, и я совершенно уверен, если вы не окажетесь во мне, у меня случится аневризма от этих мыслей.

Я вряд ли смог бы осознать выражение на моём лице, потому что в тот момент был ошеломлён. Буквально неделю тому назад, шепча мне на ухо непристойности во время пост-коитальной болтовни, он столь недовольным тоном признался в своём невежестве о том, что ощущает _принимающая_ сторона, что я истолковал его явное любопытство просто как любезность мне, только что превозносившему все прелести ощущений от члена в заднице. Мой вывод оказался неправильным. Сейчас Джон Уотсон метался по гостиной и требовал, чтобы я занялся с ним содомией. Кровь зашумела в моих ушах, и я, помню, заикаясь сказал что-то о том, что я согласен и буду счастлив это сделать.

Мы поднялись в его комнату. Как только дверь за нами закрылась, мы упали друг на друга в вихре голодных поцелуев, снимая одежду и что-то шепча. Когда я немного пришёл в себя, я увидел его обнажённым и стоящим ко мне спиной на коленях.

– Вам комфортно? – спросил я.

– Комфортно, – подтвердил он. Его голос был хриплым от нетерпения и нервозности. 

– Это не будет слишком тяжело для вашего плеча?

Джон покачал головой, но всё-таки положил руки на спинку кровати. «Более удобный угол, – подумал я, – мудро». – Вы заставляете меня быть похожим на старика.

– Я просто беспокоюсь о благополучии наших ветеранов.

– О, Боже, просто продолжите это.

– «Просто разберитесь уже с этим», – поддразнил я и провёл кончиками пальцев по его спине, заднице, бёдрам, – девиз английских любовных ласк, если можно так сказать.

Джон рассмеялся. 

– Вы знаете, мой дорогой доктор, я намереваюсь не торопиться. Не так часто я сталкиваюсь с чем-то чувственным, что вы ещё _не делали_ , а первые впечатления значат очень много. – Мои руки, продолжая своё странствие, пока я говорил, остановились на его бёдрах. Я был рад найти, что от колена до бедра мы так же превосходно подходим друг для друга, как в те моменты, когда всё было наоборот. Прижавшись на пробу бёдрами к его заднице, я почувствовал, как горячий язык желания прошёлся по низу моего живота, и услышал, как у Джона сбилось дыхание. Я повторил это движение: удерживая его, я толкнулся. Мой вставший член заскользил вдоль изгибов его ягодиц.

– Кроме того, – продолжил я, пытаясь замаскировать за голосом желание, – у меня не так уж много в этом практики; может занять некоторое время, чтобы я вспомнил, как это происходит.

Ещё один ложный толчок. Он так замечательно зарычал, что это заставило мой член от желания дёрнуться. Сглотнув, он повернул голову, чтобы через плечо бросить на меня взгляд.

– У вас, кажется, есть общее представление.

Я наклонился и поцеловал его между лопатками. – Я наблюдал за профессионалом, – прошептал я с величайшим почтением.

Услышав это, Джон лишь покачал головой, но по его дыханию я почувствовал, что напряжение его отпустило, подтвердив, что мой шутливый бред сделал своё дело. Прослеживая кончиками пальцев невидимые мандалы по изгибам бёдер Уотсона, я прокладывал себе путь к низу его живота. Держась за его бок одной рукой, другой я ленивыми, но уверенными прикосновениями стал кружить вокруг основания его члена. Медленно-медленно – этим вечером всё зависело от ожидания и желания. Когда я наконец-то обхватил его член, тот был твёрдым и горячим. Когда я стал водить рукой вдоль него, хриплый стон рассказал мне о том, что Уотсон всё это одобряет.

Прижавшись к Уотсону, я закрыл глаза и на краткий миг мне показалось, будто я обхватил себя вместо него. Нет, не вместо — _через_ него. Каждое движение моей руки на его члене посылало через меня вспышку удовольствия, более слабую, но любопытную. Я начал поглаживать его, как себя, балуясь особенными ритмами и прикосновения, которые было трудно воспроизвести на члене другого человека. Угол был почти идентичным, и, игнорируя то, что прижимаюсь к бёдрам Уотсона, я едва мог сопротивляться искушению. Странная возможность проверить объективную ценность мастурбации. Я просто кружил кончиками пальцев по головке его члена, когда он внезапно схватил меня за запястье.

– Ещё... Боже, ещё.

Его голос выдернул меня из мыслей. Его дыхание стало рваным, а наши тела покрылись потом. Когда мой большой палец добрался до щели на головке, я почувствовал капли предэякулята. Мое любопытство чуть не закончилось тем вечером до того, как мы начали. Отстранившись, я осторожно убрал руку с его члена. Наши тела скользнули друг по другу с влажным звуком, и я упал на колени.

– У меня просто была очень интересная идея, – произнёс я в качестве оправдания.

Успокаиваясь, он глубоко вздохнул. – Хорошая идея, – согласился он, – но сегодня вечером, я хочу, чтобы вы меня трахнули.

Эти слова прозвучали как выстрел. До того я был взволнован новизной предприятия, но услышав, как он говорит о своём желании с такой восхитительной грубостью, что-то изменилось в моих мыслях. Некоторая внутренняя, любовная часть во мне, казалось, проснулась, и я ужасно захотел на него наброситься. Но нет, нет – медленно. Медленно.

Помня о своём плане, я наклонился, чтобы поцеловать сначала одну ягодицу, а потом другую. Обхватив их ладонями, я развёл их. Боже мой, как же он красив, до самого последнего дюйма красив. Медленно покрывая поцелуями его задницу, в какой-то момент я оказался напротив его входа и провёл языком по складочкам. Бёдра Джона дёрнулись в моих руках. Я смаковал его, как мальчик – леденец, в то время как он вдохновенно чертыхался в подушку. Когда он начал толкаться в мою сторону, я отстранился.

Когда я зачерпнул пальцами в банке вазелин, он напрягся и с тревогой сместился, сгибая и разгибая пальцы ног. Следуя знакомым маршрутом, я провёл свободной рукой по его спине, по бёдрам, вниз по их задней поверхности, вверх по внутренней, сжал яйца и остановился у основания его члена. Обхватив его, я стал кружить смазанным вазелином пальцем вокруг входа, пока он не уступил, и я не смог проникнуть в него самым кончиком.

Ещё немного вазелина и терпения, и вот уже весь мой палец в нём. Я начал осторожно скользить в и из него, продолжая поглаживать его член. Моя собственная эрекция с завистью запульсировала между моими ногами. Желая быть в нём, я попробовал добавить второй палец. Когда сустав задел его простату, Джон вскрикнул что-то, что я не смог разобрать. Я замер.

– Слишком много ощущений?

Я скорее почувствовал, что он кивнул, чем увидел это. « _Медленнее_ , – упрекнул я себя, – _медленнее_ ». Возобновив свою заботу о нём, я постарался действовать осторожнее, чтобы не было диссонанса между пальцами в нём и вокруг его эрекции, для того, чтобы он оставался нетерпеливым и желающим.

Как неосторожно я всё время забываю, что происходящее сейчас – ради него. Я, как и мой Джон Уотсон, становлюсь в спальне совершенно другим человеком. Уотсон – за пределами спальни он Уотсон – добрый, стойкий, терпеливый. Джон, с которым я падаю на кровать, всё такой же добрый, но ещё и грубый, и агрессивный, и изящно вульгарный. Я же обычно целеустремлённый и сосредоточенный, но моя чувственная сторона часто безрассудна и легко отвлекается. Вместе же мы – взрывчатая комбинация: пылкая, эротичная, божественная, с которой трудно справиться.

К тому времени, когда Джон принял уже три пальца, он, казалось, получал настоящее удовольствие от того, из-за чего пала Гоморра. Убрав мою руку от своего члена, он радостно заскользил навстречу пальцам в своей заднице, перемежая вздохи от удовольствия стонами. Приняв это в качестве сигнала, я не стал тратить время впустую и щедро смазал довольно холодным вазелином свой нетерпеливый член. Ожидание никак на меня не повлияло; мой член жаждал прикосновений. Я медленно вытащил из Уотсона пальцы, и от вида его расширенного и пульсирующего входа на моей голове волосы буквально встали дыбом.

– Вы прекрасны, – прошептал я, обведя пальцем вход, прежде чем толкнуться им в него ещё раз.

Джон застонал, и я вознёс хвалу небесам за то, что слух миссис Хадсон весьма избирателен. Касаясь пальцем его простаты, на этот раз целенаправленно, я наблюдал, как он извивается. Мой член задрожал в моей руке. Я убрал палец. Придерживая Уотсона одной рукой за бёдра, я толкнулся в ждущий меня вход и вздохнул, когда тот обхватил головку моего члена. Вытащив себя, я толкнулся снова, упиваясь чувством инаугурации. Каким сладостным образом его задница поглотила меня! То, что я делал, возможно, было не больше, чем танцем на пороге и пока что не являлось даже одним из полусотни толчков, но Джон двигался мне навстречу до тех пор, пока весь мой член не оказался в бархатном тепле.

Обхватив обеими руками его бёдра, я на какое-то время замер, прежде чем приступить к тому, что было запланировано. Наблюдая за тем, как мышцы Уотсона тысячу и один раз сократились, удерживая его от того, чтобы кончить, я наслаждался. Как так получилось, задался я вопросом, как, чёрт возьми, могло произойти то, что до сих пор никто не взял таким образом этого великолепного мужчину? Как могло мне так повезти, что это сделал именно я?

– Вам всё ещё комфортно? – спросил я, хотя доказательств передо мной было достаточно.

В ответ он просто положил руки на мои бедра и, качнувшись навстречу, начал трахать сам себя моим членом. Я последовал его примеру, и вскоре мы нашли устойчивый ритм: легче и нежнее, чем со мной, но не менее эффективно. Удовольствие ощущалось как мёд; я смотрел голодными глазами, как с каждым толчком исчезал в нём, и слушал, как каждый вздох растворялся в тихом стоне.

Джон поднял руку и стал поглаживать себя. Сжав его бёдра, я постепенно начал набирать скорость и силу. Глухие шлепки кожи о кожу сопровождались полифоническими** арабесками*** из наших вздохов и стонов. Все эти годы я занимал эту конкретную позицию, а наши тела и души были такими, какими они были, поэтому я боялся, что я, с моим неуклюжим телом, буду чувствовать себя не комфортно, находясь с этой стороны его крепко сбитого тела. Газель, пытающаяся для разнообразия догнать леопарда. Это, возможно, было не далеко от действительности; я чувствовал себя сильным и огромным. Я читал движения его мышц и слушал его дыхание, как евангелие, двигаясь в такт его удовольствию.

Поскольку приближался оргазм, движения руки Джона ускорились, а спина выгнулась. Между рваными вздохами он командовал мной: _быстрее_ , _медленнее_ , _сильнее_ , _здесь_ , _вот так_ , _ещё раз_. А затем он начал чертыхаться и вскрикивать. Когда на него наконец-то обрушился оргазм, он напрягся вокруг меня, и я забыл о себе. Мои чувства переполнились им: его взгляд, стоны, тепло, запах, вкус его задницы, всё ещё сохраняющийся на моём языке. Я толкался в него, сожалея, что не было никакого способа для него обхватить всего меня. Я толкался сильнее, тайно желая с каждым движением моих бёдер, как мы разлетимся на тысячу миллионов частиц, а потом они, объединившись, превратятся в одно прекрасное существо. Задрожав, я кончил, думая о нём.

Какое-то время мы были неподвижны и тихи. Прижавшись к нему, я пытался прийти в себя. Когда я осторожно выскользнул из него, мы оба задохнулись от внезапной потери. Я одарил поцелуем каждый его позвонок. Отстранившись, я провёл кончиками пальцами по его позвоночнику и вниз по бёдрам. Он вздрогнул, как я надеялся, от усталости. 

– Как ваше самочувствие?

– Как будто меня лишили девственности, – прохрипел он. – Завтра у меня будет всё болеть. – Он, казалось, был очень рад такой перспективе.

– «Маленькая шлюха; вы даже не кровоточили» – Как кто-то однажды сказал мне.

Он фыркнул. – Боже, это звучит жутко.

– Так и есть. – Тот человек был не очень хорошим. 

Джон беспокойно заёрзал на коленях и протянул руку. – Вы не могли бы передать мне... что-нибудь.. я капаю на простыни.

Вытеревшись, мы снова легли, обняв друг друга. Как только мы это сделали, Уотсон обвил меня всеми конечностями. Сон смежил мои веки. Уставшие, мы обменивались неспешными сладкими поцелуями и шёпотом разговаривали.

– Вы необъективны, – ответил он, когда я назвал его красивым. – Будете ли вы здесь спать сегодня?

– Конечно, – ответил я, поскольку не было никакой силы на Земле, которая могла заставить меня ему отказать, – вряд ли можно ожидать, что господин оставит свою симпатичную невесту после того, как лишил её девственности.

Он рассмеялся и уткнулся в мою шею; его усы защекотали нежную плоть у меня под ухом. Потушив лампу, мы поцеловались, пожелали друг другу «спокойной ночи» и стали дрейфовать в сторону заслуженного сна. В темноте Джон обнял меня покрепче.

– Господин, – повторил он и снова рассмеялся, чтобы подчеркнуть, что шутка удалась.

***

Примечания переводчика:

– «Noblesse oblige» – французский фразеологизм, буквально означающий «благородное (дворянское) происхождение обязывает». Переносный смысл – «честь обязывает» или «положение обязывает» – власть и престиж накладывают известную ответственность.

* – Краса́вка (лат. Atrópa) – род растений семейства Паслёновые, включающий в себя пять видов. Одно из них – белладонна (лат. Atrópa belladónna). Она настолько ядовита, что всего лишь две её ягодки могут привести к смерти ребёнка, а мёдом, сделанным с использованием пыльцы белладонны, можно серьёзно отравиться.  
** – Полифо́ни́я (лат. polyphonia, от др.-греч. πολυφωνία – буквально: «многозвучие» от др.-греч. πολυ-, πολύς – «много» + др.-греч. φωνή – «звук») в теории музыки – склад многоголосной музыки, определяющийся функциональным равноправием отдельных голосов (мелодических линий, мелодий в широком смысле) многоголосной фактуры.  
*** – Арабеска (итал. arabesco – арабский) – европейское название сложного восточного средневекового орнамента, состоящего из геометрических и растительных элементов.


End file.
